


Your Warmth

by diamondsummer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Basically they're... mutually crushing in this, Fluff, M/M, i love these two so much, im back w more hp au... can u believe it, this entire thing is just ridiculously soft n self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsummer/pseuds/diamondsummer
Summary: Keito knew he probably looked like an exhausted mess, hunched over his additional work in the library during the early hours of the morning, but he was beyond caring at this point. All that mattered to him at this point was finishing off his additional Muggle Studies homework his teacher assigned him at the last minute that afternoon.





	Your Warmth

Keito knew he probably looked like an exhausted mess, hunched over his additional work in the library during the early hours of the morning, but he was beyond caring at this point. All that mattered to him at this point was finishing off his additional Muggle Studies homework his teacher assigned him at the last minute that afternoon. He had already long finished his prefect work- which mainly consisted of revising on house points and how he could get his house to succeed and potentially win the most house points this year, along with who would take over from his position as the Ravenclaw prefect. 

 

The moment he picked up his Muggle Studies homework, he sighed. Muggle Studies was far from his best subject, and he had only taken it on to fill up another slot on his timetable, which he had regretted within the week his classes began. It was a tedious and repetitive class, with so much he couldn't comprehend- how could someone live without magic? It was more than a basic necessity and something that was a major factor in both his and his classmates' lives. He knew that his muggle-born classmates dealt with that most of their lives, and how they knew about electricity and technology- the stuff he wanted to look more into, but couldn't without becoming more confused about the way muggles lived.

 

"Hasumi-senpai?" A tired voice muttered, Mao, no doubt. He had taken a seat near where Keito was sitting, his elbow on the desk with his head resting in his hand. "Why are you still up, don't you have an important game coming up soon..?" Keito wasn't sure how he found out he was sitting in the library, bent over some homework at some ungodly hour of the morning, but he couldn't be bothered asking how he knew he was here.

 

"Hello, Isara." He rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. "I had some homework to do and I didn't expect it to take this long..."

 

"Muggle Studies?" Mao gave him an understanding look, and Keito suddenly noticed how soft his features looked when framed by the dim light from the candles in front of him. He was sitting there in his pajamas and one of his winter uniform cloaks, his hair unclipped and hanging freely. He looked so much different to how he looked during the day- he usually appeared so neat, his shirts never bearing a crease, red and gold tie done up perfectly, his shoes always spotless... It was definitely a side of him Keito had never expected to see.

 

"How did you know?"

 

"Hasumi-senpai, every time someone mentions Muggle Studies around you, you grimace like it's actually painful."

 

Keito yawned and rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. "I do?"

 

The redhead nodded. "Yeah. Honestly, I'm not surprised you're struggling with it. It's not exactly something that's easy to pick up on, especially for someone who was raised with magic."

 

Keito fiddled with the ends of his quill. "Oh, you weren't raised with magic, right?" He had hoped that what he said wasn't too sensitive for the younger to talk about, considering the stuff that had been said to him regarding his birth more recently. How some of the purebloods from Slytherin had addressed him recently was disgusting- treating him as if he was just some muggle who stole a wand. All of this because of the fact Mao managed to stop the goal that could've changed the outcome of the game, it was absolutely ridiculous.

 

The redhead looked unshaken, however, and nodded. "I'm the only one in my family who ended up being a muggle, but apparently my grandfather was a half-blood wizard. To be fair though, I'm only really counted as a muggleborn wizard because both my parents are muggles." 

 

"Ah." He replied, pushing up his glasses.

 

"Say, Hasumi-senpai... Would you like some help with your homework?"

 

The prefect was unsure how to respond to his junior's offer- while he _did_  genuinely want help, he felt like he might be taking advantage of him. Keito knew the both of them had upcoming tests and matches to prepare for, and a lack of sleep wouldn't benefit them at all. He was worried about Mao- Keito was more than aware that Mao hadn't been getting enough sleep lately due to studying for his upcoming exams and quidditch practices and planning meetings.

 

"You know it's no big deal if I stay up for a while to help you, right?" Mao gave him another understanding look. "I know you're worried about me, I can tell. I'm very grateful that you're looking out for me, Hasumi-senpai, but I'll be fine. I'm gonna be catching up on my sleep tomorrow instead of going to Hogsmeade." He smiled gently at the older.

 

"I know but... Isara, it's really not healthy for you to keep doing this to yourself- you need to put yourself first sometimes." 

 

"I know, but I want to help you. I know a lot about how muggles interact with the world compared to wizards- hell, I've even experienced it. Please, let me help."

 

Keito sighed. He knew there was no arguing with Mao over this. "Alright then, if you're sure you can handle it, then I suppose we can work together on this." He stated reluctantly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The redhead smiled at him, and pulled his chair closer to him. 

 

"You look somewhat cold, Isara. Here, I'll lend you my scarf to keep you warm, okay?" 

 

Mao's face heated up from the prefect's comment, and stuttered out a quiet "thank you, Hasumi-senpai" as the older pulled off his blue and white scarf and draped it around his neck. It smelt distinctly of him- like fresh parchment and the fancy soaps that likely came from the prefect's bathroom- it was nice, a relaxing smell that made him feel like he was at home again. His heart swelled as he noticed the soft smile Keito wore. It was like the cold air in the library had suddenly disappeared, all because of his senior's kindness.

 

"A-Alright, where do we start?"

 

The next hour was filled with Mao explaining simple parts of muggle life- including a fifteen minute discussion on the difference between washing machines and dishwashers. By the end of it, the redhead looked like he might fall asleep right then and there, his head resting on his arms on the table in front of him. 

 

"I'm... Terribly sorry if I overworked you, Isara." Keito brushed a small strand of the younger's red hair behind his ear.

 

"'s alright, Hasumi-senpai... I'm glad I could help you out..." Mao replied. He sounded half asleep, and Keito smiled softly at him. "Oh, I should probably, return your scarf..." He reached up to pull it off, but Keito interrupted him before he could continue.

 

"It's alright, Isara, you can hold on to it for tonight." 

 

"Mm, okay... Thank you, Hasumi-senpai..." Mao pushed his chair out, stood up and stretched. "I should get going... Thanks for letting me help you..."

 

"It was a pleasure, Isara. If anything, I should be thanking you." The taller rubbed his eye behind his glasses. "I understand a lot more about how muggles live now, I owe you for helping me out. Is there anything you'd like me to bring you when I go to Hogsmeade with the others tomorrow?"

 

"Ah... Hasumi-senpai, you don't have to do that-"

 

"I insist, Isara. You deserve it."

 

"Mm... Anything you think I'd like, I suppose... Just... Nothing too expensive, okay? Maybe some every-flavor beans, if you can..." The redhead yawned. "Anyways... Goodnight Hasumi-senpai, and thank you..."

 

"Goodnight, Isara, sleep well." _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> keimao hell is real n im living in it & also happy bday keito i love you even tho your biblio card didnt come home to me earlier this year >:(
> 
> feel free 2 follow me on twitter if you wanna (@hokkemao) im like always posting enstars over there lmao


End file.
